villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grandmaster Nimzo
Grandmaster Nimzo (Mirudraas in the Dragon Warrior Monsters translations, Mildrath in fan translations) is the final boss and main antagonist of the Super Famicom video game, Dragon Quest V, as well as its Playstation 2, Nintendo DS, and Android remakes, and also its manga and anime adaptations. He is the mastermind behind all of the mishappenings in the game, as well as the true conceiver of the Order of Zugzwang. Biography He resides in Mt. Zugzwang as the Grandmaster of Nadiria and is a master strategist whose main goals are to take over the outside world and get rid of the legendary hero's bloodline. With the cozenage of The Order of Zugzwang, he intended to earn the trust of the people by using The Goddess as a symbol of their faux well-intentioned ideals, and then carry out all means necessary to get his power to escape to the Hero's world. His real form is more horrific and powerful: A huge fat red demon with wings and a spiked tail. Nimzo is also one of the most heartless villains in the franchise, although his dirty acts are generally carried out by his right-hand, Bishop Ladja or any other of the high-ranked members. Order of Zugzwang Appearing as an emerging, needful religious order set to return peace to the world, the Order of Zugzwang is in reality a creation of Grandmaster Nimzo to carry out his nasty ordeals in the world above Nadiria. It is mainly made up of monsters and the humans that form part of it are usually brainswashed, forced to join it, or traitors. The main enforcers are Great Bishop Ladka, King Korol and Queen Ferz. Some other high-ranking monsters of this foundation are Kon the Knight, Slon the Rook and some monster with the title of "Pawns". Their main base of operations is the island which would become Crocodilopolis. Other Appearances *He appears as a legacy boss in Dragon Quest IX, and his map can be obtained randomly from Psaro after he reaches level 16 at least. *In the Dragon Quest Monsters Joker series, he's a Rank X monster of the Unknown family that can be synthesized with Baramos and either a Dracolard or Khalamari. *He appears as one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and its true form is the final opponent that the player must face in the Dragon Quest V story arc. Gallery Images Grandmaster Nimzo.jpg Grabdmaster Nimzo SNES.gif Mirudraas.png|Nimzo's area in Dragon Quest Monsters. Nimzo GB.png Nimzo.jpg|Nimzo in his true form. Nimzo.png NimzoSNES.gif NimzoMBV.jpg|Nimzo in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory. DQMNimzo.png|Nimzo in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Screenshot_2019-11-12-23-29-11-843.jpeg|Nimzo's demise Screenshot_2020-02-03-17-13-37-282.jpeg Videos Symphonic Suite Dragon Quest V - Satan Trivia *His name is derived from professional chess player, Aron Nimzowich, who has unofficially been given the title "Grandmaster". *He was originally known as Mirudraas in the earliest Monsters spin-off games and Mildrath in fan-translations, due to the original SFC version not being released for the Super Nintendo. They are all names based off his original Japanese name. *"Lord of Makai" is his original Japanese title, it means lord of the Demon World. Elsewhere, he's known as "Grandmaster of Nadiria". *Its main theme does not have an official English name so it's known by its Japanese one, Satan. Its theme is also known as "Lord Mildrath", which is a name used for the fan-translations based off his Japanese name (but never an official name). *Nimzo speaks with cyrillic alphabet, but its speech is still understandable in the same language the game is set to (English, Spanish, German, French, etc.). *From his original Japanese dialect it's implied that his power surpasses that of of gods, probably referring to beings like the Zenithian dragon or the goddess. *Nimzo's design is very similar to the Namekian race in the Dragon Ball series. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monarchs Category:Satan Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Defilers Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enforcer Category:Harbingers Category:Supremacists Category:Warlords Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased